


New Friends and Foes, and Unforgettable Adventure || The Hobbit || Legolas

by RayneTheWolf108



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bard might also have a thing for OC, Barrels - Freeform, Dragons, Elf v Dwarf fighting, Erebor, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Kili/Oc/Legolas, Lake-town, Legolas needs a hug, Lord Elrond's Daughter Oc, Mirkwood, Rivendell, Rivers, Romance, Smitten characters, and therapy, love-triangle, not sure, suggestive content, thorin's company - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneTheWolf108/pseuds/RayneTheWolf108
Summary: For the 953 years she had been alive, she was surrounded by peace. Books on every shelf, the soothing sound of the waterfalls surrounding her home... she had everything she wanted and needed. She didn't realize how much she was missing by staying there, until her aid was called upon to lead a company of 14 to the Lonely Mountain.Nestriell, Youngest child to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian.Despite her position as their guide through the realm of her people, she is held more as a prisoner, which would come to haunt the Company when they cross through the realm of Mirkwood. Her paths cross with a long time friend, one she never thought she would oppose... until nowHobbit Trilogy|| OC x LegolasStory is better than the summary XD
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote about 2 chapters a while back... but I watched the movies again and fell in love all over again with the story. 
> 
> So: pictures will appear for outfits and appearances, as well as movie clips because why the hell not XD
> 
> As usual, Elvish is in Italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the cast ^^

_**Bridget Satterlee as...** _

_**Nestriell** _

_**** _

_**Orlando Bloom as...** _

_**Legolas** _

_**** _

_**Martin Freeman as...** _

_**Bilbo Baggins** _

_**** _

_**Sir Ian McKellen as...** _

_**Gandalf the Grey** _

_**** _

_**Aiden Turner as...** _

_**Kili** _

_**** _

_**Richard Armitage as...** _

_**Thorin Oakenshield** _

_**** _

_**Evangeline Lilly as...** _

_**Tauriel** _

_**** _


	2. The Dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so! Anytime there is an outfit change... I will post a picture, because who don't like looking at gorgeous stuff???

_**Nestriell's gown ^** _

* * *

The room was silent. A one figure sat in a chair within the vast library, a book held delicately in her hands as her long thin fingers flipped the page over. Her hair was light brown, like copper, flowing over her exposed shoulder. Her eyes were a golden brown. They were dark, but the irises were surrounded by amber, the eyes giving the young elf maid an enchanting look. The gown she wore was a pleasant shade of green, complimenting her eyes, making her skin glow.

Her attention was solely on the book she held, eyes following the words closely, the only part of her body moving. It was an ancient text on the First Age. It told tales of her kin, and of the other races... how the great cities of the world were built. How they fell... Despite being alive for nearly a thousand years, she still found there was so much to learn about Middle-Earth...

That was, until she heard it. Footsteps. They were heavy- _too_ heavy to be her father returning, but _too_ light to be the horses... and there was no sound of neighs... so who could it-

Placing the book beside where she sat, she rose slowly, gliding over to the balcony that overlooked the entrance towards her home. A small group was crossing the bridge, looking about in awe. There was a decent number of them, including a familiar face... A smile broke out on the woman's face and she turned on her heels, dashing towards the door, the book long forgotten. 

The doors pushed open with ease, the skirt of her dress held in her hands to avoid tripping. The cape that wrapped around her upper arms flew behind her, whisking like a leaf in the wind. Her hair, once drawn over her shoulder, now fluttered like the cape, rolling like a galloping horse behind the maiden as she made the beeline for the stairs.

The excitement had caught the attention of a man in gray, his pointed hat tipping backwards as her looked up towards the entrance of building before them. A smile touched his lips, hearing the clicking of shoes on the ground become louder. The Company behind him looked at the wizard with confusion, they had heard nothing, so they were unsure of why he was smiling after they had barely escaped with their lives.

Their answer came running out of a doorway, the maiden's hands hiking the dress up further to allow herself to dash down the steps of stairs leading to the company.

The elleth came down the steps, dashing for Gandalf. One of the dwarves behind the Wizard had reached for his sword, which had been sheathed, but paused when the elf did nothing but fling herself at the old man, laughing joyously. Their guide chuckled, the one not holding his staff coming to return the embrace, the vocal expression filled with affection.

She pulled back, ignoring the comments and gasps she heard from the Company, who she now recognized as Dwarves. She offered them a nod of greeting, taking note of their slack faces and how they stared at her in awe. But behind the awe, she noticed distrust and wearinesses... then one looked at her with disgust, an expression she was rather unfamiliar with. She ignored the look, resting a hand on the wizard's shoulder, offering him a smile of warmth. "Gandalf, _mellon nin_. It has been too long..."

"Nestriell, it is good to see you." The rasp chuckle of his voice was filled with kindness. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances... tell me, is your father here? I very much wish to speak with him."

Her grin faltered. Of course he wasn't here to say hello... "Oh, no. He is out on a scouting mission, we heard tell of Orcs on our land, so he left to deal with them. Of course he wouldn't let me go-" She stopped herself, closing her eyes with a sigh and resuming her happy demeanor. "While we wait, may I offer you or your companions a place to rest or something to eat? I'm unsure when he will be back. Most likely before nightfall-"

"There he is." The sound of horns cut off any response she could think of one, her amber gaze darting to the entrance of her home. Horses were approaching, her father and company in tow. The flags they held blew behind them as though they were in a storm, but the evening was peaceful. She instinctively made a step forward to great her father, but a hand resting gently on her forearm stopped her.

Her gaze looked at the approaching horses, seeing that they did little to slow down, as the Dwarves circled up, weapons held at the ready. The Halfling was shoved into the middle of the defense circle, holding his own weapon, though it was clear he was not ready for a fight... and he wasn't holding it right either.

Her father and his company circled the dwarves on their horses, packing them close together as they grunted with fatigue. She didn't even notice how exhausted they looked until then, the bags under their eyes, and their roughed up appearance was too much to have simply been traveling. Soon, the scouts came to a stop, and her father swung himself off his stallion, giving the horse an affectionate pat on the neck when he landed. "Gandalf!" He spoke with a pleasant but surprised tone.

The wizard dipped his head in greeting, placing a hand to his chest, the traditional elvish greeting. Her father smiled and the two exchanged a short embrace, but one of friendship much like she had earlier.

That was when her father noticed her. His own eyes, darker than her own but very much the same, narrowed. But nonetheless he approached her and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. The familiar embrace she had felt for hundreds of years always made her feel like she was a young eolith again, clutching to her father's hand and following him wherever he'd go...

" _Nestriell, why are you out here alone? Where are your brothers- or Arwen_?" His voice was stern to match his expression but she knew it was just his worry for her.

"Elladan and Elrohir decided to leave me behind in the library in favor of a contest of arms," she chuckled, though her tone had an underlying of bitterness. Despite her proficiency in a bow, her father never let her join her brothers in such things, even though it was obvious the twins adored their baby sister. " _Arwen left this morning to Lothlorian, remember?_ " She reminded her father of her older sister's departure to spend time with her mother's parents. Her father's posture relaxed, as did his face, placing a gentle hand on his youngest's shoulder.

Her father turned himself back to Gandalf, who had been waiting patiently, a smile on his face as he watched the moment between the Elven father and daughter. "We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came from the South." His first sentence was in their native tongue, but then he switched to Common for the next. "It seems like something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond shot a teasing glance to Gandalf who ducked his head. 

"As yes," he waved his arm to his company, "that may have been us." The company sensed they were no longer in danger, settling to spread themselves from each other a little more. She took notice of the Halfing, who seemed to finally be able to breath now that he was no longer smushed from all sides. One dwarf, not the eldest or tallest, but clearly the leader, was in the front, looking at her and her father with an underlying distrust. She supposed she could not blame him... but then what were they doing here if they did not trust her and her kin?

Her father, either did not notice or did not take note of the Dwarf's behavior, for his tone was calm and warm. "Welcome, Thorin Son of Thrain." She supposed that came with the thousands of years he had lived. Even though she was over nine centuries old, she was still young for her kind, often still treated like a child occasionally. She knew of two who did not treat her as such, but neither of them were here.

"I do not believe we have met." Came Thorin's reply. His response was rather rude, but she had always been told by her father that Dwarves were stubborn and prideful, much like them. She could immediately see that in this 'Thorin'.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Whether this was a compliment or an insult she was not sure, but likely would come as a compliment to the Dwarf, for she noticed he stood taller, his pride radiating off him. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain-"

"Indeed." Thorin cut him off. "He made no mention of you."

Nestriell felt her face tighten and she spoke up. "The same could be said of you." Her voice was blunt and her eyes were icy despite moment again being warm as a small fire. Thorin looked at her with surprise that quickly changed to scorn. The two stared at on another for a few moments, no one doing anything. It was not until her father spoke that the tension was cut, though it had not disappeared.

" _Nestriell, they are guests. We must show respect._ " Her father's tone was firm but her resolve did not waver, nor her annoyance.

"How can I show respect to one who has none?" She shot a look to Thorin, lips bent in a frown. Her own father frowned at her, but sighed when he say no regret in her, knowing she could not apologize for something she did not regret. Instead he looked to the Dwarves and offered them food, though it was in Elvish.

They were on the defense, shouting that he claimed insult to them but Gandalf was there to prevent anything harsh from being said. He translated for them, and comically, the dwarves all huddled together for a brief moment then told them to lead on.

However, one of the dwarves accused him of insulting them, causing a small riot to which Gandalf calmed the flames. He explained what her father had generiously offered. After a moment of not-so-hushed whispers, they nodded, accepting her father's invite. 

"Nestriell will take you there. I shall be there shortly, I must attend to some duties first." She gaped at him, begging him with her eyes not to leave her alone with the Company. At she she would have Gandalf, or at least she thought so but then the Wizard disappeared with her father, truly leaving her alone.

Her bottom lip held between her teeth she looked at them, pushing her lips together with a sigh before resuming a welcoming expression. Majority of the Dwarves offered her a nod of gratitude, 2 smiling, and the Hobbit looked grateful.

Her hand reached to grip the skirt of her gown. "Please follow me, Master Dwarves." She offered the Halfling a small smile, "and Master Hobbit."

She turned, leading them down another bridge, towards a staircase which would offer them a place to rest until dinner time. She heard them speaking behind her, though she didn't need her elven hearing to be able to. They were loud, even when whispering or mutter under their breath. 

Many of the comments made her frown, a good portion of them suspicious if she were taking them to a prison for them to rot for centuries. Though one voice defended her, or rather 2, but one of them was more quiet, speaking up only to often, mainly to scold his companions for being so rude.

There were comments coming from the back, their voices indicating they were young, that made her smile however. One claimed she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, but the other voice cut them off boasting that _they_ were the most beautiful of creatures. 

There were no rooms to truly offer them, not without having to deal with a damaged room, and she doubt they would trust them enough to do so. So instead she brought them to a balcony on the farthest side from her father's chambers. If they were loud now, she couldn't imagine they'd be better sleeping. And she intended to be sleeping peacefully tonight.

"You may rest here until dinner is prepared." She said, allowing them to move past her to lay their stuff down and sit, some of them sighing with relief to being off their feet. One dwarf past her, long black hair, small beard, and turned to look at her, offering her a smile. She quirked a brow at him, surprised by his friendliness, but gave him a small wave, which caused his smile to grow more.

She felt a hand tap her wrist. A quick look-down showed the Halfling, who looked embarrassed. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. His polite attempts made her smile at him. 

"Excuse me, miss, but if you don't mind me asking- do you by chance have a spare handkerchief I may borrow for a moment?" The request surprised her, and it must've shown on her face because he began to mumble. "No-no, uh, um never mind, you know, it's-it's okay."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "It is alright. Yes, Master Hobbit, follow me for a moment."

* * *

Dwarves were very... sloppy to say the least. At least the Halfling, who she learned was named Bilbo Baggins, was polite and seemed grateful for the kindness her father showed them. Though she supposed it was more for Gandalf. But the others were being rude, most of them anyway. Others were rude, but it seemed unintentional. They seemed confused there was no meat, or chips, whatever those were. 

She held a plate of greens in her hands, placing it in front of Bilbo, whom smiled at her, thanking her. He was a pleasant one, and very polite. And he was the only one really eating anything, though she say others nibbling, like one with bright white hair and a long beard.

"Master Baggins." She greeted with a smile, one he returned after a moment of staring. She had not many, if any Halflings who had left their home of the Shire, so she imagined meeting an elf was something few had ever done. It was still endearing to see, and he couldn't help the little huff of a laugh escaping her as she fully stood.

There was music in the background, but the dwarves did not seem to find it as pleasant as she. It was interesting, now that she had met dwarves, she could see many similarities, and yet they were so different and opposed to one another. She nodded to him, then left to take her place at the table with her father, Gandalf and Thorin. She sat next to her father, opposite to Thorin, who just stared at her blankly when she sat down.

"Forgive me, Ada, but I believe I will go sit with our guests." She gave Thorin a pointed look, took her plate in her hands and glided back to the others. Bilbo noticed her on her way and looked around, seemingly for a seat she could take. The Dwarf she had seen earlier also saw her, and his face brightened up. There was one seat open, next to him, which he gestured to. 

It was a bit odd, not having to sit at a table like this since she but 40 years old. In order to properly sit she had to kneel, sitting on her knees. She offered the dwarves around her a tight smile, but most ignored her.

There were two who spoke to her, the one who gestured to her current seat, and one with a very odd but charming hat.

"My Lady, you are truly too kind for the hospitality." The younger of the two thanked her, though from the snickers she heard and the eyerolls she saw, she could tell he was being a bit... eager. But she took it anyways, playing it off as simple flirting those at his age would do. Although in appearances they seemed to both be young-adults. She shouldn't read into it.

"Of course. My father has known Gandalf a long time. Friends of him are welcome here." She hummed, placing a forkful of greens into her mouth, eating her dinner while listening to the idle chatter around her. 

Over at the other table, from the corner of her eye, she saw her father examining blades, explaining the origins and their names before returning them to the owners. 

"-swords are named for the great deeds they did in war." She caught the end of the sentence that a dwarf spoke. Her eyes glanced over, seeing Bilbo looking at his sword.

"Are you saying my sword hasn't seen battle?"

Balin looked at the sword and mumbled, "I wouldn't really call it a _sword_."

"What?!" Bilbo exclaimed, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's more of a letter opener..."

She smiled in amusement at the crushed look Bilbo had. He likely had been proud to have had a sword of his own, so to find out that it actually wasn't a sword-

"Oi- stop staring." A hushed whisper came from her other side, followed by what sounded like a smack. A small 'ow' came afterwards, causing her to look over, seeing the young Dwarf rubbing his head while the one beside him was laughing. "Pardon me, Ol' Kili here was catching flies." Laughter burst out from most of the table. The young Dwarf- Kili was his name from what she could tell, sunk down, avoiding looking at her, seeing his skin darken in embarrassment. 

She chuckled herself, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is no issue staring. So, who were you staring at then?" Her brow raised, looking around to the maidens in the room, playing the music.

Before he could answer, a voice came from behind her. "Excuse me, my Lady, but I'd like to dine with my kin now." Thorin's thick voice was blunt and made no effort to hide his annoyance that an Elf was dining with his kin, acting like friends.

She blinked in surprise and her mouth opened, no words escaping for a moment. But nonetheless she sighed, standing up from the seat, taking her now empty plate and returning back to the table her father was at. She made no effort to hide her own annoyance at Thorin as she sat down, a frown adorning her lips. Her father glanced at her, but a voice from the table stopped him from saying anything.

One of the dwarves had stood up and climbed over the table, knocking over plates. She watched him with wide eyes as he climbed onto a small pedestal and stood there, carrying the whole room's attention. "Father, what is he-"

The dwarf began to sing. It was nothing like an elf's voice. Hard, out-of-tune, and deep. Yet she found she liked it, very much actually, watching him sing, but then...

The other began to throw food as they sang along. The words of the song made it seem very light-hearted, nothing like her own, which she understood the funeral comments now that she was hearing them sing themselves. The whole company had joined in, throwing food at the one on the pedestal, but they mostly missed, and food was flying everywhere.

A yelp escaped her when a roll came flying at her face, but at the last moment her father's hand shot out, the roll bouncing off his palm and onto the table. The hand then came to rest on her shoulder, his silent way of checking her.

The Dwarves erupted in laughter and cheers, sending a small wave of food flying above them. They didn't notice but the others started to shuffle away from the messy room, leaving the Dwarves to their own devices.

* * *

(Why not add movie clips lol)

* * *

On her own way out she offered Kili and Bilbo a smile, being that they were the only ones who had any sort of manners in the company... even though Kili had thrown food about as well. Her dress and cape fluttered behind her in her speedy haste to the library, hoping to return to her book and enjoy the remaining part of the day. But all plans were cancelled when she heard a name being called. Her name.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Gandalf coming up, so she halted so the old man could walk beside her. He was silent for a moment, only speaking just before they parted ways, her to the library and he to her father's study. "Nestriell. I have something to ask of you." He looked around, making sure they were alone, but she was unsure why he was so keen to speak alone. "Come with me."

She had no choice but to follow him, knowing if she had left, he would pursue her. With everything he had done for her, she could not turn her back to him when he called for her.

"What is it?"

**There the end of chapter 1. I know, a bit sudden... but I wanted this to be one chapter and them leaving a different once.**


End file.
